Asami
Keeper of Balance. Asami '''''is a hidden boss and unlockable character in Arena Fighters. Backstory Being a mere human being, she trained with wooden katana's and muay thai in various training grounds. She did this for most of her life, from the age of 9 to 15. When she hit 16, is when '''the Power Orbs and the UniTs began to crashland on the Earth. Here, she wanted to help others and defend her friends, but she did not have any special powers of any kind, and thus would get destroyed quickly. A ''UniT ''came to her homeland and attacked her family, and when it was about to go after Asami, she ran but ended up getting hit directly with a ''Power Orb, ''which also exploded and became embedded in her. This knocked her out, and the ''UniT ''took her back to its headquarters* (*Confused? Most of this is explained further in-game, and soon we will have a master excerpt of the entire game's story.) Once the UniT took it back to base, which was about many miles away from the Earth, it and it's comrades tried to do tests on Asami, but she awoke and suddenly felt much stronger than before. She uprised off of the table she was on, and in what seemed like flashes, fatally executed all of the opposing enemies in the room with her. She then, unaware that she was in space, walked off the headquarters and then floated in space. To her surprise, she did not die from lack of air, and seemed healthy from it. She did not know where to go, or what to do....she merely meditated as she occassionally turns bright neon blue in what looks like a thick shooting star to humans on Earth. Where she is now is unknown, but she knows when it is time for her to be needed. She seeks for eternal balance in the universe, which means not too much good, and not too much evil. Ingame Character Asami cannot use any kind of projectile, but can generate ghost swords at will and also has a large amount of close ranged moves. She can close into enemies quickly than anyone else in the game, and also has a move that can force the opponent to get closer, as well as a move that knocks them back across the screen. She has a lot of moves that can hit opponents that are ''already on the ground, ''and her Combo Breaker is unique in the way that instead of knocking a opponent on the ground or in the air, it merely stops their combo in their tracks, and she can counter instantly with any move she likes. Her defense is average, and her speed is unmatched. Her attack damage is low but her high combo rate makes up for it. Hidden Boss Requirements/Unlocking Asami is not a primary boss in Arcade Mode, (that wouldn't be fair.), she can only be faced under specific requirements. The user must do the following *Unlock Twrmy Difficulty OR Guardian Difficulty *Have a Ranked Rating of 5 or Higher. *Go into Arcade Mode with any character, and finish it on Twrmy or Guardian difficulty, without continues. *Afterward, go back into Arcade Mode with any character '''again, '''but this time you are allowed to use continues. Once you make it to the end, you will face Asami as the true final boss. Generally, the battle is far beyond easy, especially since the difficulty is on those two in particular. After winning the battle ( :D) you then get to play as her. Trivia and Info *Asami is based on a incomplete, unfinished hidden boss originally intended for another TwrWare title, ''Broken in the Balance. *It is possible, through the Season Pass and from Ranked play to unlock extra Variants and Skins for Asami, but the user will not be able to see any of them until they unlock her. *Without proper training, it is possible to lose quickly on Twrmy difficulty if you actually unlock and use Asami, but don't have the skills to handle her. Category:"Twrminology"